Winter With You
by radiantpeeta
Summary: Katniss, Peeta and the five times something that happened during winter, changed their lives forever.


**Christmas With You**

**Katniss, Peeta and the five Christmases that changed their lives forever.**

Katniss Everdeen squirmed in her seat. Miss. Trinket's Kindergarten Christmas Party was not moving fast enough. All she wanted was for the terribly long school day to end so she could go home and finish writing her letter to Santa. Miss. Trinket would certainly not allow her to write it in class. The strict, yet bubbly teacher had a tight schedule and it did not include any free time to write letters to the marvelous Santa Claus.

She looked up at the clock and squinted. If only she had paid attention to the lesson her neighbor Finnick had given her on telling time. She only remember a bit of it. It was something about a big hand and a little hand. The ticking of the clock was making it hard for her to concentrate and remember. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Dumb clock. Katniss was getting so annoyed that she forgot about the tube of green icing that was still in her hand. She squeezed it hard as she got more flustered.

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss! Watch out!" A voice called out to her. She snapped out of her trance, noticing what she had done. Her gingerbread man was now covered in a mountain of green icing. His smiling face was gone. He looked like someone had puked on him. Katniss began to laugh. This would make her teacher turn as red as a tomato. Miss. Trinket hated messes. This was definitely going to make time fly by quicker.

Her laughing was stopped when Peeta Mellark, the boy next to her looked at her in shock. "Why aren't you sad?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling with confusion. Peeta's family owned the bakery and whenever a cookie, cake or loaf of bread was ruined he and his brothers got in trouble. If you waisted perfectly good food, it was not a laughing matter. The faint bruise on his wrist was proof of that. But here, the pretty girl next to him was in a fit of giggles over a ruined gingerbread man.

"Because it's silly," she answers. "He's all sticky and gooey. He'll make Miss. Trinkets go bleh!" She sticks her tongue out at him for good measure.

"It will," Peeta says. He looks at Katniss and begins to laugh along with her. On the inside he is exploding with happiness. Katniss is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and now for the first time all year she is actually speaking to him. Peeta had sat next to the dark haired girl all year and she only asked him for a pencil once. Peeta had only ever dreamed of this moment. His little heart was racing, as her wide gray eyes looked into his.

As expected, Miss. Trinket comes over and gasps in horror at the sight of the green, sloppy cookie. She lectures the still cackling children about the importance of paying attention to what you are doing and then promptly disposes of the gingerbread man. Katniss and Peeta mutter apologies at her and she walks over to Delly Cartwright's table to inspect their cookies.

"Do you want part of my cookie?" Peeta asks. He hopes Katniss will accept his offer. Noah, Peeta's oldest brother, told him that when a girl shares something with you it could mean that she likes you. His blue orbs watch carefully as Katniss gazes down at his gingerbread man.

Katniss stares at his treat in awe. She has never seen something decorated that well by anyone her age before. The gingerbread man had a perfectly proportioned face and a big smile. He also had on what was clearly a button up shirt and blue jeans. He had on red sneakers that looked double knotted. Katniss was sure Peeta had an eye for detail. Whatever that was.

"We can't eat this," Katniss answers.

"Why?" He can feel his heart rate accelerating.

"It's too nice. I don't wanna eat it and ruin the niceness." She looks at him like he should be following.

"No we can. I make lots of these guys at the bakery with my dad and Noah and Seth." Peeta breathes a sigh of relief.

"Then we can eat him!" Katniss squeals. Peeta carefully breaks the cookie in half and hands half to Katniss. His near broken heart experience is forgotten almost immediately.

The pair finish their holiday treat and begin to learn more about each other. Katniss learns that Peeta helps frost a lot of the cakes at the bakery. Peeta learns that Katniss likes to play in the woods. They exchange funny stories about their siblings.

Finally, Miss Trinket announces that it is the end of the day. The children scurry to their cubbies to stuff their belongings into their backpacks. They all return back to their desks and wait to be dismissed.

"What's your favorite color?" Peeta asks Katniss, looking for a way to kill the time and talk to his new friend.

"Why?" Katniss doesn't know why he is randomly asking her this.

"Cause we're friends now. Friends tell friends this stuff," Peeta explains.

"Oh, well then mine is green. You?" She stares right into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Orange." He looks right back at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Like Trinket's hair?" The kids glance back their teacher, who is sporting a very unnatural and bright shade of orange as her current hair color.

"No. Like a sunset." Peeta grins at the thought of it. Sunsets are almost as pretty as Katniss. Almost.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Katniss exclaims excitedly. "Get out your crayon box Peeta!"

Although he is confused, Peeta goes along with it. "Pull out a green crayon," Katniss commands. "And I'll pull out and orangey one."

"Okay…" Peeta sighs.

"Now we trade. You have my color and I have yours." Katniss and Peeta exchange crayons, beginning their friendship.

"This is like Christmas gifts!" Peeta says happily.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas Peeta."

"Merry Christmas Katniss."

The bell rang and the two ran out of the class hand and hand. After winter break they would come back and continue to talk with each other. For the rest of the school year every time their was a partner activity they did it together. They also did every art project in green and orange crayon.

That year they didn't get just presents for Christmas. They got a friend for life.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Review and follow please! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks! :)**


End file.
